Dream Come True
by HeathenVampires
Summary: No matter how many times he tried to justify it, it wasn't right to want his brother... Right? Sam/Dean Wincest request!


**Don't own the characters.**

 **My first proper non-YD/HP request! Clearly my frequent Vlad/Ingrid writing has implied I wouldn't mind writing a bit of Wincest... Well you aren't wrong! Most of my work is slash or incest, I think this is the first time that has properly crossed over other than Reflection or Siblings... Though there is both in BSN and NPLH... Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, this is a requested Wincest fic.**

 **So here we go, have some Sam and Dean loving!**

-SPN-

Sighing as he reclined on the bed, his feet hanging over the edge as they often did when you were 6 foot 4, Sam tried to rationalise his thoughts. Sure, wanting to get into his brothers pants wasn't normal, but then most families didn't live like they did. Living on the edge, constantly in fear of dying or losing Dean, not having time to build relationships or even date, just picking up girls or guys in bars when he had a moment to breathe and hoping he didn't walk in on or get walked in on by Dean. Running a hand through his long hair, Sam heard the slamming door of the Impala he'd know anywhere. The door opened, the object of his twisted fantasies appearing before him. "Got salt, got beer, got pie and got you some rabbit food. Not a bad haul for the only open store in 10 miles at 3am!" Sam took the salad and the beer bottle his brother handed him, finding a plastic fork to eat it with as he popped the bottle open with his teeth.

Dean dropped the rest of his stash on the table that seemed to be in every motel room in the USA, kicking his heavy boots off and setting into his pie. How Dean stayed fairly fit and muscular, Sam would never know but felt cursed to eternally admire as he surreptitiously eyed Dean wolfing down the fruit pie covered in cream before realising he should probably look like he was eating too. The salad wasn't bad for a plastic wrapped pile of chemically grown vegetables, and he felt pleasantly full by the time Dean tossed his shirt on his bed as he went to go shower. Sam did not feel a spike of arousal as he thought of Dean naked, wet and glistening skin under the spray. Aaaand there it was, his cock was now very interested in such visuals.

Groaning to himself, Sam ignored it as he went to dump the trash and pulled on his beer bottle until he felt a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. None of which served to cool his ardour, the echoing sounds of water over his brothers naked body making Sam's erection twitch a little. Tossing the bottle angrily into the bin, the smashing glass sound was mildly satisfying. Until he heard frantic movement, Dean bursting out of the bathroom wet and naked and holding a gun. "Whoa Dean!" Sam forced himself not to look, to look away and not to stare. "I heard breaking glass, I thought we were getting a break in!" "No no Dean, I tossed my beer bottle into the bin and it smashed. Now go cover up!" Dean looked down at himself then, lowering his gun and realising he was naked.

"Whoops. Whoa Sammy, didn't realise I was interrupting, I'll be done in the bathroom soon." Dean turned and Sam looked up in time to get a tantalising visual of Dean's bare ass, blinking in surprise and realising Dean could see the straining hard on he had against his loose jeans. Well, things could be worse. Dean could know Sam was thinking about his brother when his cock was filling out. The water in the bathroom stopped, the sounds of Dean drying and dressing and Sam was already lamenting the loss of Dean's bare skin before he'd even left the bathroom. Dean reappeared then, jeans over his muscular thighs and tightly firm hips and no shirt over his muscled, slightly damp chest. Blinking away the urge to stare, Sam grumbled thanks as he shoved past Dean. The unzipping of his jeans was a welcome relief of pressure, his clothes quickly following as he climbed under the hot water. He could still smell Dean's unique, masculine scent in here amongst the steam and shower gel, letting it fill him as he stroked his cock.

Images that should turn his stomach filled his mind, images of his brother naked and writhing in pleasure, moaning deeply as Sam sucked his cock or whimpering weakly as Sam fucked his mouth. The breathy gasp of "Dean" as he came was probably not advisory, but Sam couldn't hold it in as he shuddered in release, spurting thickly into the shower drain. Shaking slightly, Sam felt the guilt settle as he rinsed off and climbed out as the water started to go cold. Drying off roughly and pulling on his clothes, Sam felt sick at his reflection. No matter how he tried to rationalise or justify it, it was completely sick and wrong to lust after his brother. Refraining from smashing his head against the mirror or wall, Sam opened the door and entered the motel room in a cloud of steam.

He stopped short, shaking his head and trying to blink whatever hallucination he was having away. Because it had to be, because no way was Dean laying naked and staring up into his eyes, the muscles rolling in his forearm as Dean worked a hand over his thick, erect cock. "Uh, shall I go find a late night diner or something so you can be alone?" Sam's voice was shaky, his eyes constantly dragging him back and forth between Dean's face and... not his face. "I heard you Sammy. You shoulda said, I've had a hard on with your name on for weeks now!" Pinching himself, Sam felt the shaking return. "Dean, you do realise it's me. Your brother." "And? Because anything else about our lives is normal. We can do heavy talking later, get your lanky salad eating ass over here!" Sam couldn't have argued with that if he wanted to, crawling onto Dean's bed and finding himself pinned beneath the broader of the Winchester brothers.

Dean kissed well, years of practice rendering Sam incoherent in minutes as Dean tasted and teased his mouth over and over until they were both panting. "Come on baby brother, don't leave me hanging!" Dean panted against his neck, grinding his still-erect cock over Sam's rapidly filling jeans. Two sets of hands moved to fumble at Sam's zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers away and one hand gripping their cocks together. "Fuck Sammy, gotta love the gigantor hands." Dean's breathy groans in his ear were fast driving Sam to distraction as he rolled them over, pinning Dean beneath him and grinding harder. "Damn Sammy, you're pretty big everywhere." Sam couldn't help chuckling at Dean's somehow typical attitude, though Dean's own erection wasn't much smaller, and possibly a little thicker. A fairly accurate representation of the brothers then, Sam thought.

"Come on Sammy, I need more!" Forcing his hips to still, Sam looked down. "What do you want Dean?" Dean wriggled beneath him, dislodging Sam's weight slightly and spreading his legs. "It's been years since I bottomed, so you'll have to work me open pretty good baby bro." Sam was panting now, dizzy with desire as he looked down at Dean. "This is all a perfect dream, I'm going to wake up with you tossing a shoe at me and saying there's a demon outside." Dean leaned up, biting down hard on his nipple. "Fuck!" "See, not dreaming." Dean lay back down grinning smugly, leaning over to pull out a tube of 'Wet Wet Wet' out and hand it to Sam. Taking it with shaking hands, Sam climbed off the bed to strip the rest of his clothes off. "A... Are you sure Dean?" "Come on Sammy, when do I ever joke about wanting sex?"

Conceding Dean's point, Sam climbed back onto the bed and knelt between Dean's muscular thighs, stroking reverent touches over the thick muscle and sliding his hands down to the crease between leg and groin. Dean's cock was still straining, beading precum onto Dean's stocky torso as Sam explored the way he'd dreamed of until Dean whined. Clicking open the tube, Sam's fingers showed the slight tremor of nerves as he squirted lube over his fingers and moved to stroke between Dean's cheeks gently. Dean's deep growl of pleasure made Sam shiver in delight, bolstering him to push into Dean's body with one finger, adding a second when Dean wriggled impatiently. "Fuck Dean, you're so tight, you sure you can take it?" Dean clenched around his fingers, the tight grip making Sam's cock pulse in anticipation. Moving his fingers to stretch Dean wider, Sam shivered in delight when Dean arched and bucked, pushing back on his fingers in wanton desire.

"I'm ready, get on with it!" Sam was still sure he was dreaming as he moved into place, pressing against Dean's loosened hole and leaning his long body over to kiss Dean again. "I love you Sammy, but I will hurt you if you don't get inside me now." Chuckling in spite of his nerves, Sam pushed in slowly. It was like safety and security, Dean's body wrapping around his in the most intimate of ways as their bodies joined. "Jeez Sam, you're killing me here. Move!" Sam had been still, feeling like he'd come on the spot if he moved in the searing tightness. Pulling out a couple of inches, Sam slid back in shakily. The whimper of pleasure spurred him on, thrusts growing longer and faster until their bodies were slamming against each other, Dean's grunts and groans and pleas for more making Sam feel like he was flying.

Feeling his body tighten with his impending orgasm, Sam reached down to fist Dean's cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand, Dean's eyes flying open to see Sam tug at his erection. Dean thrust into the grip once, twice and then he came, spilling over Sam's fingers and spurting between their stomachs. The trembling, tightening muscles around his cock made Sam moan in surprise, a few shaky slams of his hips later and he was coming, white heat filling him as he all but exploded with pleasure inside Dean's body. There were no words for a long few moments, heavy panting the only sound as Sam managed to force himself to pull out and flop down on his side next to Dean.

"So... still think it's a dream?" Dean was smirking, looking over at Sam's face of overwhelmed emotion. "If not, it's a dream come true." Dean leaned over and kissed him, softer this time, reassuring. "Let's see how you feel when it's my turn to top baby brother. Now I need another shower, come on." Dean managed to struggle up, a mild hiss the only sign of discomfort as he pulled Sam along to the bathroom. If Sam failed to mention the hot water was running low just to see Dean shriek in surprise and jump back out naked, well, that was his secret.

-SPN-

 **I'm not thrilled with this, but then I haven't written anything that doesn't involve Young Dracula... Ever?**

 **If this is your thing, I do take requests! (Though if you request a top!Dean Destiel fic because 'Dean's the manly one' I will hunt you down and stick an angel blade up your ass.)**

 **And now I've spent time I should be writing stories writing this, I'm off!**


End file.
